


Soonyoung's Christmas Wish List

by sweetponzu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, but nothing gets past ji, holiday au, hoshi tryna be slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetponzu/pseuds/sweetponzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung thinks he’s slick but Jihoon’s got game this holiday season.</p><p>or the one where Soonyoung wants to distract his boyfriend by flustering him with a cheesy line but gets outdone instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soonyoung's Christmas Wish List

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from an otp prompt on tumblr but i have no idea how to hyperlink in the notes section??? I credited in saythenameGotBang17fics.tumblr.com

 

Soonyoung’s late and it’s approximately negative one hundred degrees outside and he was going to die because  _Jihoon was going to kill him_. 

 

Sure enough, once he reaches the plaza, he sees pink. Jihoon was cocooned in a large beige winter coat and the red knitted scarf he gave him last Christmas. His shivering and disgruntled expression would usually be the highlight of his day and have him cooing but right now he’s too busy coming up with a way to distract his boyfriend from killing him. He’s struck by inspiration when Jihoon take out his phone.

 

“Excuse me, you with the pink hair!” He calls out, a couple paces behind Jihoon. The other turns, angry then confused and irritated as he sees Soonyoung with his phone directed at him, sporting a wide grin. 

 

“Can I take a photo of you?” He asks, as he’s already readying his camera, grin never leaving his face.

 

“Soonyoung, what are you–” His Jihoon looked so cute when he wrinkled his nose like that. 

 

“So Santa knows what I want for Christmas?” 

 

Snow started falling and one ice crystal got itself caught on Jihoon’s lash before it melts and runs down the side of his cheek like a tear. More fall and gather atop his pink hair, like stars they shined on his beloved. It was perfectly picturesque, down to the adorably confused expression he sports before turning as pink as his cotton candy hair. 

 

“Soonyoung.”

 

Now if only his camera would focus. Damn, he was missing a quality picture right now. 

 

“Soonyoung.”

 

Maybe if he re-opens it, it’ll work better? But then it might be too late and the moment may be gone…

 

“Soonyoung!” He hadn’t noticed but Jihoon had come close enough to him that his camera can only show a blurry patch of pink. Jihoon guides his arm, the one holding the camera, downwards as he huffs, his ears a prominent red. 

 

“Stupid,” He leans up and presses his lips to Soonyoung’s.”You can’t ask for something you already have.”

 

 _Unbelievable_ , Soonyoung feels his own face heat up, the ice crystals melting as soon as they make contact with his skin,  _wasn’t Jihoon supposed to be the one who’s flustered?_

 

Jihoon links their fingers before leaning up once again for a kiss, nipping Soonyoung’s lip with his teeth before pulling away, “I also didn’t forget that you made me wait very long for you, Soonyoung-ssi.” His face blooms with a mischievous smile. Soonyoung couldn’t have asked for more this holiday season.

 


End file.
